Un puente hacia Terabithia
Un puente hacia Terabithia es una obra de literatura infantil acerca de dos chicos solitarios que crean un reino mágico en un bosque. Escrita por Katherine Paterson, fue publicada por primera vez en 1977, y ganó la Medalla Newbery en 1978. Para escribirla, Paterson se inspiró en un hecho real que ocurrió en agosto de 1974, cuando una amiga de su hijo murió al ser alcanzada por un rayo. Un puente hacia Terabithia cuenta la historia de un niño de quinto grado, Jess Aarons, que se hace amigo de su nueva vecina y compañera de clase, Leslie Burke, quien le gana en una carrera. Leslie es una chica inteligente, sociable y con talento, y a Jess le llama la atención. Él es un joven artista, que, al principio de la historia, es tímido, cobarde, irascible y pesimista. Tras conocer a Leslie, Jess se transforma. Se vuelve valiente y abandona su ira y frustración. El contenido de la novela ha sido frecuentemente blanco de los censores, y aparece en el puesto nueve de la lista de los 100 libros más cuestionados de la La Asociación de Bibliotecas de Estados Unidos (American Library Association) de la década 1990–2000. El libro es estudiado en clases de filología inglesa en Australia, Canadá, Nueva Zelanda, Reino Unido y Estados Unidos. La novela ha sido llevada a la pantalla en dos ocasiones: PBS hizo una película para televisión en 1985, y Walt Disney Pictures y Walden Media hicieron una versión cinematográfica en 2007. Antecedentes Katherine Paterson pasó un tiempo viviendo en Takoma Park, Maryland, un suburbio de Washington, D.C. Internet Archive version of June 2005 story Lisa Hill and the Bridge to Terabithia Retrieved February 14, 2007 La historia de la novela está inspirada en un hecho real que ocurrió en agosto de 1974, cuando Lisa Hill, la mejor amiga de su hijo David, murió al ser alcanzada por un rayo en una playa.Question & Answer from Katherine Paterson's official website Retrieved 2007-02-08 Un árbol dedicado a la chica que murió está plantado como monumento conmemorativo en la Escuela Elemental de Takoma Park, una escuela local para niños desde preescolar hasta segundo grado. Un arroyo que corre por Takoma Park, Sligo Creek, posiblemente fue una fuente de inspiración. El nombre Terabithia, el reino imaginario, recuerda mucho a Terebinthia, una isla de Narnia, creada por C. S. Lewis para las novelas El príncipe Caspian y La travesía del Viajero del Alba. Katherine Paterson admite que Terabithia deriva de Terebinthia. :"Pensé que lo había inventado. Luego, releyendo La travesía del Viajero del Alba de C. S. Lewis, me di cuenta de que probablemente había tomado el nombre de la isla de Terebinthia, que aparece en ese libro. No obstante, probablemente Lewis tomó el nombre del árbol terebinto de la Biblia, así que los dos copiamos el nombre de otro sitio, probablemente sin saberlo."Bridge to Terabithia, 2005 Harper Trophy edition, section "Questions for Katherine Paterson" Un puente hacia Terabithia hace una referencia directa a Las crónicas de Narnia, cuando Leslie le presta esos libros a Jess para que aprenda a comportarse como un rey. Resumen del argumento Jesse (más conocido como Jess) Aarons, el único varón de una familia de cinco hermanos, vive en la zona rural del suroeste de Virginia. Su madre trata preferentemente a sus hermanas Brenda, Ellie, May Belle, y Joyce Ann, mientras su padre trabaja en Washington D.C. y pasa poco tiempo con sus hijos. May Belle, la segunda hermana más pequeña, adora a Jess y le admira. Leslie Burke es una hija única que se muda desde Arlington a la zona donde vive Jess. Sus padres, ambos escritores, son bastante adinerados. Jess y Leslie se hacen pronto buenos amigos. Jess comparte su afición al dibujo con Leslie, y Leslie comparte con él su afición a inventar historias. Con esta nueva amistad, los dos niños crean un reino imaginario en un bosque cercano a sus casas, al que solo se puede acceder columpiándose con una cuerda que cuelga sobre un arroyo. Allí crean el reino imaginario de Terabithia y se nombran a sí mismos rey y reina, y pasan todos los días allí después del colegio. En Terabithia, son capaces de enfrentarse a sus miedos del mundo real, como la abusona Janice Avery. Leslie le regala a Jess un cuaderno de dibujo y un estuche de pinturas para su cumpleaños, y Jess le regala a Leslie un perro al que ella llama Prince Terrien, o "P.T." para abreviar, ya que Jess sabía que Leslie le dijo que siempre había querido tener un perro. Ellos consideran a P.T. como el protector real, príncipe de Terabithia y juglar de la corte. Capítulos * Capítulo 1. Jesse Oliver Aarons, Jr. * Capítulo 2. Leslie Burke * Capítulo 3. La chica más rápida de quinto * Capítulo 4. Los soberanos de Terabithia * Capítulo 5. Los gigantes asesinos * Capítulo 6. La llegada del príncipe Terrien * Capítulo 7. La habitación dorada * Capítulo 8. Pascua * Capítulo 9. El maleficio * Capítulo 10. El día perfecto * Capítulo 11. Una muerte dura * Capítulo 12. Desamparado * Capítulo 13. La construcción del puente Personajes * Jess Oliver Aarons Jr - al principio de la historia, es tímido, cobarde, irascible y pesimista. Está enamorado de su joven profesora de música, que tiene un papel muy importante en los sucesos del final de la historia. Tras conocer, y más tarde perder a Leslie, Jess se transforma. Se vuelve valiente y abandona su ira y frustración. * Leslie Burke - es una chica inteligente, sociable y con talento. Entre éstos se incluyen la gimnasia, la creatividad, la natación, escribir y correr. A Jess le llama la atención, y se hacen buenos amigos. No es socialmente aceptada por los estudiantes del colegio de Jess, porque es nueva. * Joyce Ann Aarons - la irritante hermana de cuatro años de Jess. May Belle piensa que Joyce Ann "no es más que un bebé". * May Belle Aarons - May Belle es una de las hermanas pequeñas de Jess. Es descrita como la única de las hermanas de Jess con la que éste se siente a gusto. Sin embargo, como ella tiene 6 años y Jess 10, se muestra como el confidente ideal de Jess, dejándole muy necesitado de compañía. Desde el principio de la historia se nota que lo admira, y como él, siente que no encaja en su familia. Es la primera de sus hermanas en conocer Terabithia, y es nombrada princesa tras la muerte de Leslie. Ella es la única a la que Jess permite entrar en su mundo, y la que muestra algún tipo de empatía o aceptación hacia Jess en su familia. * Ellie y Brenda Aarons - Ellie y Brenda Aarons son las dos hermanas mayores de Jess. Aparecen como personajes secundarios estáticos, o personajes que no tienen especial relevancia en el desarrollo de la historia. Nunca son mencionadas por separado en la novela y nunca son contempladas con buena perspectiva. Desde el principio de la historia le piden favores a su madre continuamente, y pagas que ella no les puede proporcionar. Quejándose lo suficiente saben que sus padres cederán, por ejemplo, pidiendo a su madre cinco dólares para los gastos del colegio, diciendo que su padre les prometió ese dinero. Siendo la mayor de las dos y la mayor de la familia, Ellie consigue sus propósitos. Las dos son increíblemente reacias a hacer cualquier cosa con Jess, pero sí con sus hermanas pequeñas, generalmente. En el punto culminante de la historia, cuando Jess se entera de la muerte de Leslie, es Brenda quien se lo dice. El hecho de que sea Brenda quien se lo comunique a Jess (y al lector) sólo sirve para aumentar la impresión. * Janice Avery - la matona del colegio de Lark Creek. Janice tiene sobrepeso, y tiende a ofenderse bastante cuando alguien se burla de ella por ello. Está enamorada de Willard Hughes, lo que Jess usa para engañarla. El padre de Janice la golpea y ella fuma en secreto. * Miss Edmunds - la poco convencional y controvertida profesora de música, a quien Jess admira. Invita a Jess a ir con ella al Instituto Smithsoniano, lo que hace que Leslie vaya sola a Terabithia. Por ello, Leslie está sola cuando se cae de la cuerda y se ahoga debido a que se golpea la cabeza. * Prince Terrien - Un cachorro que Jess regala a Leslie por Navidad. Es el guardián de la corte y el juglar de Terabithia. * Gary Fulcher - él y Jess compiten para ser el más rápido de quinto, pero los dos son vencidos por Leslie. * Mrs. Myers - la profesora de Jess y Leslie, a la que apodan "Myers Boca de Monstruo." Tras la muerte de Leslie, confiesa a Jess que la admiraba. * Los padres de Leslie - son novelistas que llegan al lugar donde se desarrolla la historia para encontrar inspiración para sus trabajos. Al contrario que los demás vecinos, no ven la televisión y no creen que los que no son cristianos estén destinados a la condenación. Se mudan tras la muerte de su hija. Importancia literaria El contenido de la novela ha sido frecuentemente blanco de los censores, y aparece en el puesto nueve de la lista de los 100 libros más cuestionados de la American Library Association de la década 1990–2000.100 Most Frequently Challenged Books: 1990–2000 American Library Association Web PageLa censura se debe a que la muerte sea uno de los temas principales del libro,The National Council of English Teachers' curriculum report including section "Why Bridge To Terabithia Should Not Be Banned" which discusses the death issue Retrieved 2007-02-08 "Opinion: What Have Other People Thought About Bridge to Terabithia?" by Scholastic Books Retrieved 2007-02-08 que Jess use frecuentemente la palabra "Dios" no para rezar, sino como exclamación, Annotated list from "Ten Most Challenged Books of 2003" Retrieved 2007-02-08 a que el libro promueve así como las crónicas de Narnia el creer desde otro punto de vista el concepto de un relación con Dios, por todos los símbolos bíblicos que tiene la historia pese a tener personajes de mitología Celtica, American Booksellers Association "Connecticut Residents Seek to Ban Two Newbery Medal Winners from School" (2002) Retrieved 2007-02-08 Annotated list from "Ten Most Challenged Books of 2002” Retrieved 2007-02-08 El libro es estudiado en clases de filología inglesa en Australia, Canadá, Nueva Zelanda,British Columbia Ministry of Education Grade 5 Reading List Retrieved 2007-02-08 Filipinas, Ecuador, Reino Unido,National Strategy Literacy and Learning in Religious Education "Year 9 curriculum" Retrieved 2007-02-08 Panamá y Estados Unidos. Adaptaciones cinematográficas Ha habido dos películas basadas en la novela. Una fue un telefilme producido por PBS en 1985, protagonizado por Annette O'Toole, Julian Coutts y Julie Beaulieu. Una versión cinematogáfica protagonizada por Josh Hutcherson, AnnaSophia Robb y Zooey Deschanel, fue estrenada el 16 de febrero de 2007. Referencias * Bridge to Terabithia,(ISBN 0-690-01359-0) Categoría:Literatura infantil sobre la muerte Categoría:Novelas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Novelas de 1977 Categoría:Literatura juvenil Categoría:Universos fantásticos hu:Lisa Hill